Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and a method for mapping various operational capabilities of a programmable device (e.g., a fixture) represented as one or more graphic user interface (GUI) icons onto a display of a computing device to thereby enable easy operation and programming of a fully functioning fixture. In other words, one or more embodiments of the present invention allow a novice user to program an intelligent fixture (or any other type of programmable output device) to automatically behave differently at different times after being disconnected from the computing device. That is, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to using a computing device to generate and store various output sequences to an intelligent fixture in real time and allowing the intelligent fixture to play back the output sequence.
Description of Related Art
In general, professional equipment for color mixing are largely controlled by the well-known DMX 512 protocol, which is a theatrical lighting standard that requires an intelligent fixture to be connected to a master show controller (e.g., a DMX console). These DMX consoles are capable of unlocking all the functionality from an intelligent lighting fixture and allow for different behavior at different times. However DMX 512 based systems are very complex, costly, and require a steep learning curve for users. Further, they are based on centralized control using a centralized processing system.
There are a plethora of consumer grade home automation lighting controls for controlling lighting fixtures for color mixing, but they have very limited capabilities, with most requiring additional infrastructure and support such as Wi-Fi routers, external storage devices, system setup, and actual presence of users to manipulate the lighting fixture (with explicit manual input at each desired transition). For example, only an instantaneous control of a light fixture by a user is possible. Most have no flexibility for customizations. There are others that may provide some basic level of programming using complex proprietary Application Program Interface (API) and or Software Development Kit (SDK), which also provide very limited programming capability while requiring fairly sophisticated computer programming skill set.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current controller systems mentioned above, a need exists for a system and a method that would abstract the complexities of a professional lighting system from a user by presenting a distributed rather than a centralized processing and control of programmable apparatuses. Further, a need exists for a system and a method that would provide a simplified interface while retaining substantial capabilities of the programmable apparatuses for customization, including instantaneous control and programming of the programmable apparatuses (or any other type of programmable output device) by well-known computing devices using simple direct link. Additionally, a need exists for a system and a method that would store a recorded or programmed sequence on an integrated memory of the programmable apparatus itself without requiring an external control device, enabling a standalone operation of the programmable apparatus in accordance with recorded or stored data.